


love yuu only

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Implied handjob, M/M, Masturbation, Power bottom Yuu, Voyeurism, Yuu's jealous of Kags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nishinoya got jealous of Hinata's subtle glances towards Kageyama that crossed the boundary of 'just friends'.





	love yuu only

**Author's Note:**

> My self-indulgent contribution to the rairpair(?) NishiHina or NoyaHina idc it's cute I'm hooked on it. (Do people even still read NishiHina pls don't tell me it died)

 

Yuu had bluntly told Shouyou that he could come over to his house, judging by the tone of his voice, Shouyou harboured quite reluctant and anxious feelings about this. They'd been dating for quite a while now and he could tell that he wanted to sort something out, or maybe just scold him, or vent out to him. Asking for a break-up would be the worst case scenario, he felt a cold pang in his heart just merely thinking about that horrendous possibility.

Shouyou loved him however, and although he felt uneasy, he beamed his signature smile and nodded his head eagerly.

"Of course Senpai! Should I tell Kageyama because he's waiting to practise even more with-"

" _Yes_ , Shouyou, tell him." 

He turned away, clearly pouting. Hinata noticed the way his tone became increasingly gravelly while responding. _Oh,_ he caught on. Yuu was jealous of Kageyama. That's... cute. To Hinata that was cute, the way he pouted more visibly to show he was unhappy and seeked loving attention. He hadn't noticed this until now. All the times since they started dating, whenever he got in a closer radius to Kageyama, he hadn't noticed the envious aura around Yuu. Because he was too busy paying attention to Kageyama.

Shouyou felt so stupid, he had been blissfully unaware that he was breaking the heart of his boyfriend. As realisation finally sunk in, he snapped out of his thoughts to see that Yuu had already vanished out of sight. He let out a deep sigh, frowning, shoulders drooped and teeth clenched. 

Yuu had specifically told him to come at eight fifteen. Shouyou questioned why he couldn't just walk with him, hand in hand, to his house. The only response he got was that he was _preparing something_ and that it'd be way too embarrassing and revealing to be witnessed. Was his house messy? Was that it? Because he had no problem with that that, Yuu's house always had a welcoming feeling to it whenever he took a single step inside. Whatever it was, he still hadn't informed Kageyama about his change of plans, and so dashed back inside the Gymnasium. He panted, shoes squeaking against the floor, alerting the Setter of his arrival. 

"I don't have time to be practising right now, I have to go get ready for something else, okay?"

Kageyama held the ball in place, pausing at his words before taking them in and shrugging.

"See you at morning practise?" Shouyou could tell that although his tone was non-chalant, he had a slight look of disappointment in his eyes. Wait- there's no time to be taking in his gaze. There's no point.

"Okay! Also... _pffft_ you think those weak tosses will be enough for me?"

He grinned as he swiftly dodged a meteor of a ball. 

"Just get out, idiot..." 

Shouyou did just that, not bothering to shut the door behind him after comtently sighing and tossing back the ball.

* * *

(nsfw)

Shouyou had arrived, turning the door handle with a slight creek. Unlocked. Maybe he just forgot to lock it, or did he know exactly that he would arrive fifteen minutes early.  "Yuu-senpai? I'm uh... here now." No response. He gulped. Did he walk into a murder? A kidnapping? The possibilities are endless, he hesitantly walked down the corridor. " _Shouyou... oh Shouyou..."_ A wave of relief washed over him as he made his way over to where he heard his voice. Actually, now that he thought about it... his tone sounded... sultry? Shouyou's jaw literally dropped, he felt a pulsing sensation in his head as lewd thoughts clouded up his mind. Shouyou stopped in his tracks as high-pitched whines and moans reached his eardrums.

He let out a breath he hadn't even noticed that he had been holding before following the noises... but maybe he shouldn't. He paused yet again, rethinking his actions and coming to a conclusion that his boyfriend may never want to face him again. This was his own private activity. He quietly stood behind the bedroom door, curious. He figured out that Yuu didn't respond to his arrival a few seconds ago. Not knowing if he should take a quick peek to definitely confirm Yuu was doing something dirty, to his name even. If he took a single glance through the crack of the door, he may get caught. He definitely didn't want to get caught. 

His second option was to return down the corridor and wait near the doorway, or maybe perhaps in his living room. He turned around, just about to make his way back down the corridor.  _"Hnn... Shouyou... harder- oh!_ "Yeah, the second option was probably the better choice. It's not like he's gonna take that option anytime soon. Shouyou turned right back around, one hand pressed against the wall and the other pressed lightly onto the door as he peeked through the tiny opening, the light from inside slightly flooding out onto one of his feet.

Shouyou's throat went dry, he needed to cough badly the price to pay could be Yuu never wanting to look at him in the ever again and he certainly didn't want that. Why's he still doing this? He cursed his hormones for taking over the logical part of his mind. He took in Yuu's expression, some strands of his hair were sticking to his sweat-dotted head, he was flushed scarlet all the way up tot he tips of his ears, he was on the brink of tears as his eyes were bloated. He didn't dare take another look downwards where three saliva slicked fingers pumped roughly into his stretched hole. No, this just wasn't fair... Yuu's so cool, so hot, so sexy like this... he can't just not look.

Shouyou averted his eyes after a quick peek at the pink hole and damp fingers, he then looked up back at his face, only to blink twice. Was he imaging this? Yuu was grinning. Shouyou felt his heart beat even faster, as if it was going to burst out of his chest, his eyes widened as a shiver quaked down his spine. He saw him. No, he was aware of his presence from the beginning.

"Wrong Shouyou, I planned this." Fuck, when did he sound so seductive? Did he read his mind just now?

He jolted, pushing the door open to reveal his quivering form. "Huh? Huh? You p-planned, ah... Yuu-senpai I'm so sorry.." Shouyou's face dusted red as he twiddled with his thumbs, looking down at his feet in shame. He didn't know what to say, how was he supposed to react when the love of his life just confessed that he planned for him to walk in on him when he looked so vulnerable, so exposed- ah, he can feel himself getting hard.

"Shouyou, come here..." It was just too tempting, he could feel his mouth watering as he stepped closer. In fact, his legs were moving on their own, he felt hypnotised as arousal coursed through his veins at this point. He sat down, legs crossed on the his bed. Yuu's free hand reached out and caressed his flushed cheeks before pinching them lightly. "Do you like what you see, Shouyou?" That's it. He was having a really hard time holding back right now. Is this a torture method? Can this be considered torture?

Yuu took out his fingers, wincing and face screwing up slightly while his other hand trailed down Shouyou's face, all the way down to his pale wrist. He flinched at the action, what was he about to do? He guided his hand towards him, trailing it along the bed sheet before he made gently placed it directly on top of his entrance. Shouyou cupped his mouth with his other hand, holding in what sounded like to him a gasp and an shameful moan - just from touching him. He so badly wanted to sink his fingers into him, his vision was getting hazy as Yuu encouraged him with filthy words. 

"I can take it Shouyou, you can put them all in if you want." 

"Yuu-senpai I-"

"You don't have to call me Senpai, Shouyou. Even if it does turn me on-"

"Ah? Does it really?! Senpai, Senpai does it really-"

"Sh-Shouyou hurry up and put them in already before you ruin the mood!" 

He had never done this before to anyone else. Sure he's done it to himself, to the thought of the person spread out right in front of him, stretching himself was the hard part but everything afterwards was complete bliss. He was relieved that Yuu had already prepared himself, his slick hole impatiently waiting to be filled with his slender fingers. And he was definitely not gonna let him down, he had no choice anyways. Shouyou began to slowly circle teasingly around his hole, biting his lip as he looked up to see Yuu's tongue hanging out of his mouth as he held his breath in excitement. He then switched his gaze, locking on his pink puckered hole, subconsciously licking over his lips. 

His finger slipped in, unintentionally, his rim tightened. His finger was being sucked inside, warm and wet, just like how he imagined it to be. 

"Whoa... S-Senpai, it went in you so easily, it's so warm..." Shouyou stuttered out, his amber gaze taking in every detail of Yuu's bare body and soft skin. He stuck his tongue out, prodding a second finger into his hole until it was fully sucked in, squished with his first finger. Yuu let out a sharp gasp, head falling back, almost hitting the bedpost. " _Ahh- hah, Shouyou, keep going. You're doing so good... so good in me... your f-fingers.."_ Yuu's moans and pleas for more weren't ignored as Shouyou thrust his fingers faster, deeper, until he hit his golden spot. This made him scream, he jerked his hips upwards, taking both fingers to the knuckle. 

And with a final rough thrust he came, covering Shouyou's palm in his load. They both panted in unison, Yuu's legs still spread out. After a few minutes of recovering, Shouyou jolted the second time today, hopping off the bed to rush to the bathroom and clean his hands. He brought back a towel, wiping Yuu's skin before pulling him up by the shoulders carefully. "You're amazing Shouyou!" Huh? Yuu's hands clasped onto his shoulders, warmly giving him the biggest smile possible. He still had enough energy to speak with such enthusiasm.

"Y-Yeah you too, Senpai, that was great." He expected things to be much more awkward but it turns out the loveable libero took this as just a normal activity boyfriends should've done before (and again, and again). Shouyou flinched, shoulders tensing as he winced, realising that Yuu's hand had moved positions from his shoulder to the front of his pants. Damn it, how did he not notice the obvious erection he was baring? He was focused on finger fucking Yuu enthusiastically the entire session that he hadn't even given a single thought to his own needs. 

"Because I'm such a good Senpai and your _boyfriend_ ," Yuu put extremely undeniable emphasis on that word, reminding Shouyou that he was his and his alone. Only he could call Shouyou his boyfriend. That made him giddy inside. Yuu was a super cool Senpai to the hyper-active first year and the fact that he was his lover made his heart burst into fireworks. "I'll take care of that for you, Shouyou!" 

*** * ***

Yuu closed the shower door, stepping out, a small towel dangled from his shoulders. "Shouyou, I'm done- eh?" He blinked, looking up at the carrot top to notice that he was uncontrollably giggling, cheeks pink and smiling in what seemed to be satisfaction. Scratch that, it was definitely satisfaction. He had his hands on his hips, tilting his head more downwards than he really needed to. Yuu cracked a smile, meeting his gaze. His hair had been flattened by the water, decreasing his height by ten centimetres, this was something Shouyou didn't hold back to point out anymore. He hesitantly admitted,  _"It's 'cause you're... t-t-taller than me isn't it..."_

Shouyou nodded twice. "Yep! Sorry Senpai, does it make you feel better if I told you it's adorable?"

"Just go shower, please."

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably way out of character? This is my first Haikyuu fic. Tysm for reading and sorry if it didn't reach your expectations. I wrote most of this at 3am and I just wanted to get this fic off my chest.
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing deeper smut lol so sorry if that's also shitty.


End file.
